


Don't Be Late

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Are they in the mob or are they serial killers, Dubious Morals, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Twincest, good question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick is late getting home from work, and Lucifer is concerned
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> ANOTHER FICMAS FIC THIS ONE IS FOR THE LOVELY @mrsimoshen!! 
> 
> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS FUCK 2020

Lucifer looked anxiously at the front door, then at the clock on the far side of the lying room. 

Nick was late. 

Nick was  _ never  _ late. 

He was especially never late getting home from work. 

He paced in the living room. It seemed too small. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out from the inside pocket of his jacket. A mildly bent Marlboro menthol made its way to his mouth, and was lit with the sudden ferocity of a man who needed to keep his mind occupied. 

Nick  _ hated  _ it when Lucifer smoked. Loathed it, actually. 

And yet, he wasn’t appearing to yank it out of his mouth, putting it out with his fingers, not even flinching as he did so, while ranting about how bad tobacco is for him. 

He took a long inhale, letting the nicotine flood through his veins. 

He looked at the door. He looked at the clock. 

Nick was over an hour late. 

It was unheard of. 

Lucifer exhaled roughly, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and using his empty beer bottle as an ashtray.

His fingers itched for his cell phone. He took another drag, twirled the cigarette between his fingers as it came away from his mouth. 

He couldn’t call or text him. Only Nick could, and only if he was safe. 

His phone had been silent all night. 

Another inhale from the cigarette. Another glance at the front door. Another look at the clock. 

An hour and fifteen minutes late. 

_ Nick where the fuck are you?  _

Ash the cigarette. Sigh. Sit down in the leather armchair. Stand up, he couldn’t sit still. Contemplate the merits of getting another beer. Consider whether it was time to call the hospitals and morgues. 

_ You’re overreacting,  _ he told himself.  _ Wait until tomorrow to do so.  _

_ He’s never this late, in fact Nick’s never late at all,  _ he argued with himself. 

He took another long drag, letting the menthol of the cigarette burn his throat. 

The knob to the front door turned, and Lucifer immediately grabbed his Glock, leveling it at the door, his hair raised on the back of his neck. “For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great,” he stated. A code phrase. 

The doorknob stopped moving. “Just fear me, love me, and do as I say, and I will be your slave,” came the reply. 

_ Nick. _

“You have no power over me,” Lucifer sighed. His gun didn’t lower. Not until he knew that Nick was alone and safe. 

The door opened and Nick walked in. He closed the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the raised gun, the cigarette dangling from Lucifer’s mouth. “Were you planning on shooting me?” he asked casually. 

Nick looked like he got the shit kicked out of him. His black shirt was ripped, exposing silver barbells in his nipples. His right eye was slowly turning black and blue. His left eyebrow and the right side of his lower lip was split open. There was a large gash in his left thigh, and defensive wounds on his forearms. 

“You’re late,” Lucifer informed him, setting his gun aside. “And injured.” 

“Not too badly injured,” Nick said, coming over to where Lucifer was standing. He gave him a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before he removed the cigarette. “And I apologize. We had bad intel.” 

“Any witnesses?” Lucifer asked, watching as Nick put out the last bit of the cigarette with his fingers before he field stripped it. 

Nick chuckled, smirked. “None that can verbally testify in a court of law,” he said. 

“Good,” Lucifer said approvingly. “No stragglers?” 

Nick smiled, teeth white against red skin. “None whatsoever.” 

“Good.” Lucifer finally gave a slow exhale, relaxing. “I was worried. You’re over an hour late.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Nick said apologetically. “It just wasn’t feasible to use the phone. I got here as quickly as I could without arousing suspicion.” 

Lucifer nodded in understanding. He cupped Nick’s face and kissed him sweetly. “Come on, baby,” he murmured. “Let’s get you cleaned and patched up.” 

Nick sighed and nodded. “Lead the way, Lu.” 

They headed off into the bathroom. Lucifer started the shower in order to allow the water to heat up before they began to get undressed. 

Nick’s body was bruised, with tiny nicks and gunpowder burns covering his torso. When it came to removing his ruined pants, he hissed as it slid over his gash. Lucifer kissed the edge of the gash and assessed it, already naked. Scars marred his own flesh, healed over in white lines. “I don’t think you’re going to need stitches,” he told his twin. 

Nick nodded in agreement. “Nothing does. Let’s get in, get me cleaned up.” 

Lucifer got into the shower first, then helped Nick get in as he held his twin close. 

Was it wrong? Morally, maybe. But he didn’t know that Nick even existed until he needed a bodyguard and Nick applied and was hired. They had been separated at birth, Nick having a good solid childhood with their mother and falling in with the wrong people; meanwhile, Lucifer suffered abuse at the hands of their father. 

They didn’t really see each other as siblings. It’s not like they could reproduce, anyways. 

Sure, they had their twin bond, and they’ve always had that, an alien feeling whenever one of them was hurt and in danger but never being told by their parents why. 

They were lovers first, partners in crime second, brothers third. 

Lucifer washed off the blood, sweat, and grime from Nick’s body, his hands gently caressing him. Nick basked in it, his eyes closing in bliss and tipping his head back. 

Lucifer’s hand, a hand calloused from years of playing piano and violin and being an expert marksman since he was a teenager, found Nick’s slowly hardening cock, and he began stroking it. 

“Luce,” Nick groaned, pressing into him. 

“Shh,” Lucifer shushed, his grip firm and sure. “Let me take care of you, baby, I’ve got you.” 

Nick moaned and let Lucifer jerk him off, shuddering in need. He rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, let water rain down on the both of them. He focused on the steady, firm strokes of his twin’s hand, the pleasure from the intimate touches from his lover; and felt the pain from his injuries, the anger from receiving bad intel, and the thrill of a job well done despite setbacks dissipate into bliss. 

Lucifer knew that Nick wouldn’t last long, nor did he expect him to. When he felt like Nick was close- from the breathy sighs and whimpers, the hips rocking in short spurts, he turned his head to whisper into Nick’s ear. 

“Our daddy put a gun to my head,” he whispered lowly, deep in his throat. “Told me if I kissed a boy he’s gonna shoot me dead. So I tied him up with gaffer tape and buried him in the shed, then I went out to the front yard and I fucked my bodyguard.” 

Nick gasped softly, the little rhyme of events that happened his undoing as he came all over Lucifer’s hand. 

“Works every time,” Lucifer smirked. 

“You’re an asshole,” Nick laughed weakly, nuzzling into him. 

“You love me,” Lucifer chuckled, tilting Nick’s head up to kiss him sweetly. 

“I do,” Nick smiled. He yawned and snuggled into Lucifer some more. “Bandages and then bedtime?” 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer said. “It’s been a long day for the two of us. And don’t worry. Tomorrow, I will  _ handle _ our bad intel source.” 

Nick shivered at the dark tone in his lover’s voice. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
